


Nirvana Drabble Collection

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, not standard drabbles they are 250 words each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: These are some mini-fic I've written about Nirvana, on various topics. One drabble per chapter, with the rating posted above each story, and I'll keep adding them as I write them. Hope you enjoy. :-)





	1. Dave & Kurt, Angst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Technically not drabbles, since they're not 100 words each, but I find such a small word count restrictive and like to write 250-word drabbles instead. So, each of these mini-stories is as close to 250 words as I can get it. Also, comments are ♥love♥!
> 
> Warning: Shit gets dark in here.

_They call it 'Grunge'_

PG-13  
Words: 250  
18 July 2018

Kurt wore weird shit sometimes. That was just a thing you got used to, being around him. Dave had learned that pretty quickly. Tonight he was in blue striped pajamas with a pine tree air freshener hanging around his neck.

“Totally stylin', Kurt!” Krist said to him as he strode past towards the stage. Kurt grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“Why are you wearing that?” Dave asked, indicating the air freshener.

Kurt shrugged. “I smell bad,” he said.

Dave couldn't stop himself from laughing. “You know, there's this cool thing called 'soap'. I can lend you some.”

Kurt changed the subject. “Come on, we're on.” He headed out onto the stage and Dave followed, shaking his head at his weird friend.

* * *

Four years later, Dave happened to see a pine tree air freshener hanging on someone's rearview mirror in a parking lot, and he was thrown into the past so suddenly he had to step on the brake for a second.

When Kurt had died, Dave had been so depressed he'd stopped showering. He remembered not giving a fuck about his increasingly oily hair and smelly pits. He hadn't had the energy for anything beyond eating and sleeping, at least for a while.

He remembered Kurt's greasy hair and dirty clothes. Wearing pajamas in and out of bed. And the air freshener around his neck. He hadn't been totally joking about that. That was Kurt struggling to give a shit about something.

Dave parked his car and cried.

~


	2. Kurt & Krist & Dave, angst

_Alternate Ending_

R  
Words: 250  
28 Aug 2018

_Positive. The test came back positive._ It didn't sink in until Kurt left the clinic and was in the parking lot. He barfed into the hedge by his car, then sat, back against a tire, head between his knees. He sat like that for a good half-hour until someone asked if he was ok, then he got up and drove away without a word.

He couldn't remember driving home. He was probably lucky he hadn't crashed. Not that it mattered. He didn't know where the fuck Courtney was, so he called Krist. His shaking fingers dialled the number automatically when he picked up the phone, but his voice fled when he heard Shelli say hello. He hung up, helpless.

Krist called back two minutes later. “Kurt? Is that you? Did you call just now?” Still couldn't speak. “Kurt, are you ok?”

“No,” he whispered. He put a hand over his mouth to stop the sob that tried to leap out.

A pause. “I'm coming over, ok?”

“Ok.”

Krist held him as he sobbed, waited patiently for him to say what was wrong. Started crying himself when he heard Kurt say it. They called Dave.

Now that Kurt had said it once, it tumbled out again, too easily. “Dave, I have AIDS.”

“Oh my god.” A long pause. “I'm coming out on the next flight.”

Kurt would wait. He would wait to say goodbye; he owed everyone that much. But his mind was made up. This week would be his last.

~


	3. Dave/Kurt, fluffy

_I. Spring Is Here Again_

PG-13  
Words: 250  
27 Sept. 2018

The cupboard is empty. So is the fridge. Only the turtles have something to eat, and it's nothing Dave and Kurt can share. Insect jerky, or something, Dave thinks.

They're sitting on the couch, watching TV, wallets empty. They'd both established they were broke when they'd woken up that afternoon, hungry for breakfast, and Dave wonders what they're gonna do about eating. Maybe ask Chris for some cash? His stomach growls, loudly.

This catches Kurt's attention and he glances over at Dave a moment, then stands up from the couch and says, “We gotta sell the kids for food. Come on.”

“We gotta do _what_ , now?” Dave asks as he follows Kurt, grabbing his sweatshirt and keys from the hook by the door.

Kurt just smirks at him slyly, amused. “Come on, you'll see,” he says.

They march down to the bus stop and catch the next one into town. Dave's eyes are caught by every restaurant they pass, and he sees Kurt lick his lips looking at a grocery store while they sit at a stoplight. Food had been low all week, with just two grocery store corndogs for each of them the past three days.

Kurt pulls the cord for the next stop and they get out in front of an office building. He leads Dave up to the third floor, where the frosted glass door says, “Sperm Donation”. Kurt grins at Dave's startled reaction and tugs his arm. Dave tries not to laugh and follows Kurt inside.

  


_II. Reproductive Glands_

PG-13  
Words: 250  
11 Oct. 2018

“You've donated sperm before?” Dave asks Kurt.

“Yeah, had to, to pay rent a few years ago.”

“So you have, like, _kids_ out there somewhere?”

One corner of Kurt's mouth goes up. “Sure, I mean, maybe. You know that's what we're doing, right?”

“Yeah, it's just a weird thought.”

“That's why I try not to think about it.”

They get their checks into the bank just minutes before five, and go to the grocery store near their place. They get some bags of frozen corndogs, since those are so cheap, oven fries, and Dave insists on broccoli and a block of cheddar before their money runs out.

They're so hungry from barely eating all week that they have four corndogs each for dinner. Kurt eats the cornbread off one of the dogs and slides it suggestively in and out of his mouth, making Dave laugh.

Dave asks, impulsive, “Have you ever...” He trails off when Kurt's intense gaze lands on him.

“What?” Kurt says, smiling. 

Dave swallows nervously. “Have you ever, uh, blown someone?”

There goes the corner of Kurt's mouth again. “Yeah,” he says, “What about you?”

“No,” Dave admits, yet again feeling much younger than Kurt, even though there are only two years between them. Kurt seems so worldly sometimes.

“Would you ever want to?” Kurt looks curious.

Dave's eyes drift down to his plate. “Uhh... maybe,” he says, then asks, “Who was it?”

“Somebody I like a lot,” Kurt says mysteriously, and leaves Dave wondering all night.

  


_III. He's The One_

PG-13  
Words: 250  
11 Oct. 2018

After dinner they spin some records while Kurt works on one of his dolls, carving into the body with careful strokes of his pocketknife and littering the floor with little curls and chips of wood. Dave sits on the couch, idly leafing through a book about UFOs he found at the thrift store, glancing up now and then to watch Kurt work, and getting up to flip the records, so Kurt doesn't have to interrupt what he's doing.

Dave's eyes catch on Kurt's hands cradling the doll's body, fingers sliding delicately over the wood, feeling for rough spots. It's a male doll, or at least it looks that way to Dave. It's a strange little creature, emaciated and almost grotesque with its exaggerated features and oversized hands and feet. Kurt is absorbed in his work, eyes following exploring fingertips as he turns the doll over, caressing, stroking, and learning the form of his creation. Dave is mesmerised.

Kurt eventually takes a break, stretching slowly and popping his back before getting up and wandering over to the couch. Dave is still looking at UFOs, reading about the foo fighters in World War II.

“Saw you watching me,” Kurt says as he plops down beside Dave. 

“Yeah,” Dave admits, looking up at Kurt.

“You like art?”

“I like artists,” Dave ventures.

“Oh,” Kurt smiles. “What do you like about artists?”

“Their beautiful hands.”

Kurt's smile broadens. He kisses Dave, soft and quick. “Wanna feel them on you?”

Dave kisses him back, blushing.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write these so they could be read as a series, or as stand-alone drabbles. Tell me if you think I was successful. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I am offering to write Nirvana fic for Yuletide, a Secret Santa fanfic exchange. So, If you'd like the chance of getting your own custom Nirvana slash story from me, go [sign up for Yuletide!](https://yuletide-admin.dreamwidth.org/58129.html) You must be willing to write at least a 1,000 word story for the person you're assigned to, in a fandom you both enjoy, and in return you just might get me as your Secret Santa. ;-) 
> 
> [Here is](http://yuletide.wikia.com/wiki/Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Yuletide) a great fan-written Yuletide tutorial, to help you get started, and here are [the official rules](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2018/profile#intro).


End file.
